Olvidando mi pasado
by Warningus
Summary: Robin quiere dejar de pensar en el pasado, para ello acude a un psicólogo, que no solo le ayudará a Curar sus Heridas, si no que hará que encuentre el amor verdadero.[ZoRo][Retos Grand Line]


**Fic Que participa en el los [Retos Grand Line]**

.

.

.

Robin estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza de Cocoyashi, mirando hacia la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Era un día gris, las nubes adornaban el cielo del pueblo. No había mucha gente, unas cuantas parejas paseando, felices, o quizá, con sus propios problemas. Ella esperaba a que fueran las diez de la mañana, para poder asistir a su visita semanal al psicólogo.

Hace tres meses había llegado desde ohara , huyendo de sus amargos recuerdos. Sin embargo, estos los seguían. Es por eso que pidió ayuda.

Olvia, su madre, la envió donde su ex esposo, cansada de sus constantes lloriqueos y pesadillas. Juraba que estaba así por algún 'problema sin importancia', como ella le llamaba. Mas, no sabía por lo que había pasado su hija.

Ella había sufrido, mucho. Law, su ex novio, la había marcado para siempre, haciéndola desconfiar de quien se le acercara.

Miró la hora, y decidió levantarse y dirigirse a la consulta. Cuando entró al recinto, se dirigió a la recepcionista, a avisar que había llegado.

—Buenos días, Bonney. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –ya se conocían, casi eran amigas. Tanto venir aquí, debía de ser una buena instancia para conocer gente, aunque para ella fuera difícil. Trató de darle su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Robin… Bien, muchas gracias… El Dr. ya te espera, puedes pasar. ¡Hasta más tarde! –se sonrieron una vez más, y la joven se dirigió a la puerta de su doctor. Tocó tres veces, hasta escuchar un 'pase' que la hizo entrar. Saludó al psicólogo, y tomó asiento donde tantas otras veces había estado.

Era una pequeña oficina, pintada de verde claro opaco. Estaba el escritorio, y en la pared izquierda un gran mueble, donde habían carpetas, libros y cuadernos.

-Bien Robin… ¿comenzamos? –la chica asintió. Desde hace un par de sesiones, había tomado mucha más confianza con su doctor. Roronoa Zoro, le inspiraba una seguridad abrumadora. Cuando entraba a la pequeña consulta, su corazón saltaba, y la hora pasaba volando para ella. Deseaba con todo su corazón pasar más tiempo en ese maravilloso lugar. Generalmente, detestaba cualquier clase de doctor, pero esta era la única excepción.

Por su parte, Zoro, adoraba de una forma muy especial a Robin. Él la había acogido, cuando necesitaba de un abrazo, cuando necesitaba descargarse y cerrar de una vez la herida de su pasado. Esa chica, de diecinueve años la había cautivado. Se alegraba cuando la veía, y es por eso que no reducía sus visitas a una mensualmente. Estaba siendo egoísta, y sabía perfectamente que las relaciones doctor/paciente no estaban permitidas. Sin embargo, ella era especial, y no la podía dejar ir. La quería, y mucho.

-¿Cómo has estado esta semana? –preguntó apoyando los codos en el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Robin.

-Bien… mejor. He tenido sólo una pesadilla, y un sueño… bonito. Creo que ya voy superando todo esto… Mis amigos, Luffy y Nami, han notado una mejora en mi estado de ánimo, pero yo, realmente me siento igual… -le dijo, tratando de que pasara por alto su comentario del sueño. Ella no podía mentirle, pero si podía evitar algunas cosas.

-Eso es genial. ¿Sabes? Uno no nota los cambios que sufre, si no que su mundo exterior lo hace. Tus amigos deben estar en la razón. Incluso, yo te veo mejor que la semana pasada. Tu cambio ha sido paulatino, ha sido lo correcto. Ahora… dime, ¿cuál fue ese sueño y pesadilla? –Zoro tenía mucha curiosidad con el sueño bonito, al igual que por su pesadilla. Sabía que le costaba nombrar lo que había pasado, pero le hacía bien aceptarlo.

-Bueno… la pesadilla se trataba de un hecho real. Fue la… la primera golpiza que me dio Law… -dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja, recordando el horrible hecho…

 _Robin estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación de Law. Él la había citado para terminar un trabajo de Literatura. Todo había estado bien, hasta que no concordaron en una respuesta, y comenzó la discusión._

 _-Eres una tonta… ¿cómo vas a dudar de que mi respuesta está mal? ¿No crees en mí? ¿Ah? –Law se levantó, y avanzó desafiante hacia su novia. Ella retrocedía a cada paso que daba- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! –levantó su mano, y la abofeteó en la mejilla derecha. Fue tan fuerte el golpe, que tiró su cabeza a un lado._

 _-Yo… tienes razón Law, lo siento… -dijo Robin, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Su novio jamás la había tratado así._

 _-¿A sí? ¿Debo golpearte para que aprendas quien tiene la razón? –ella no alcanzó a contestar, ya que él la golpeó en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Luego, empezó con un rosario de insultos, que uno a uno rompían su corazón en pedazos pequeños. Lo acompañaba una tanda de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Luego, se fue, dejándola sola, tirada en el piso, y llorando de dolor… Físico, y de su corazón._

Zoro notó como no le costó casi nada decirlo. También noto su expresión, menos perturbada que otras veces. Ese era el sueño más repetido que tenía, y al parecer, el que más le dolía. Esperó a que ella levantara la cabeza, para continuar.

-Robin… ¿Qué sientes cuando sueñas esa situación? –preguntó esta vez. Ella no dudó en contestar de inmediato.

-Miedo. Tengo miedo de que vuelva, y que… haga todo lo que alguna vez me hizo. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a golpear y herir. No creo que sea capaz de volver a soportarlo –él asintió, viendo que se notaba más calmada. Ella, trataba de hablar lo más claro posible. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que llegó hasta acá, cuando lloraba y tartamudeaba a mares. Hoy, se sentía fuerte.

-Robin –él trató de hablarle más como amigo, que como su doctor-, debes comprender que él no volverá, que tienes a muchas personas que darían la vida por salvarte… Tu padre, tus amigos… y yo. Siempre estaremos a tu lado, él jamás volverá a tocarte ni un solo pelo –la idea lo perturbaba. No podía imaginarse a su pequeña y frágil Robin, en manos de un tipo violento como lo era Law.

-Gracias… la verdad, me dejas muy tranquila… ¿Sabes? Confío en ti… Me siento bien… -Zoro sonrió. Se sentía halagado, único. Robin le había contado lo difícil que fue para ella volver a hacer amigos, volver a confiar en alguien, sobre todo en hombres.

-Eso es genial, Robin. Vas avanzando mucho, y sólo llevas tres meses conmigo… Eres una mujer fuerte –ella se sonrojó adorablemente. Se sentía feliz, ya se notaba como la herida del pasado iba lentamente cicatrizando.

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste, aparte del de Law? –Robin se golpeó mentalmente por nombrar ese sueño. No se atrevía a decirle, le daba mucha vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza, y sintió como se sonrojaba- ¿No quieres decirme? –ella negó. No quería. No podía negar que Zoro le gustaba, más de lo que debería. Y soñar que lo besaba, no era muy correcto. Podía incomodarlo.

-Es que, no creo que te guste… Es… difícil, pero ese sueño me gustó, ya que superó la pesadilla… No quiero incomodarte…—

-Robin, el doctor soy yo, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Y no creo que me incomode, créeme al decirte que he escuchado de todo aquí… -los dos rieron al unísono. Robin lo pensó, y decidió decirle lo que había soñado.

-Está bien… soñé que… besaba a un chico, en una plaza soleada. No sé concretamente donde. Quizá era ficticia. El chico… era… umm... bueno, tú… –dijo apenas audiblemente. Bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia su regazo. Mordió su labio, mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

Zoro, se sonrojó también, y algo estalló en su interior. Felicidad, estaba feliz, porque ella había soñado con él. La quería, quería estar con ella. La amaba. Amaba a su paciente. Él se acercó con su silla al escritorio. Estiró el brazo, y tomó cuidadosamente del mentón de Robin. Lo levantó, y le habló.

-Robin… no tienes por qué avergonzarte, no es nada extraño… No quiero que escondas lo que sientes, ya sea tristeza, rabia, o vergüenza… No te escondas de mí…—

.

I know you've suffered

But I don't want you to hide

It's cold and loveless

I won't let you be denied…

Soothing

I'll make you feel pure

Trust me

You can be sure

.

-Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, quiero que te sientas pura, y segura. Puedes confiar en mí… -Robin no sabía que hacer, o que sentir… recordó todas las cosas que ese mal nacido le había dicho… ¿todos los hombres eran así? ¿Era él la excepción?

Robin amaba a Zoro, a pesar de que le había costado reconocerlo, lo sabía en su interior. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, era el único hombre al que le había contado sus secretos, preocupaciones e inseguridades. Él la había ayudado a sanar, él se había ganado su completa confianza, además de su corazón.

Ella quería estar con él. Su deseo oculto era ese, ser su pareja, y sentir que su amor era correspondido. Le era difícil, no podía evitar pensar que quizá, él le podía hacer lo mismo… pero no era así. Zoro era diferente, no era como todos. Él era único.

-Yo quiero sanar tu corazón, quiero que cierres tu pasado, y comiences una vida nueva… Yo quisiera ser parte de esa vida, si tú me lo permites…—

.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…

.

Robin se quedó atónita. ¿Acaso esta era una propuesta de amor? ¿Una declaración? No sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar. Quería aceptar, en cierta parte la propuesta. Quería a Zoro dentro de su vida, ya no podía vivir sin él.

El joven doctor estaba nervioso. Sabía demasiado bien que Robin podría denunciarlo, por acoso, o por lo que ella quisiera… Los jueces lo verían culpable, pues claramente pensarían que la había manipulado o algo por el estilo. Su amor era puro, sólo quería hacer feliz a su Robin.

-Lo-lo siento… No debí decir nada… Robin, por favor, olvídalo… ¿Deseas continuar, o prefieres irte? –ella no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó de su asiento, sin mediar palabra alguna, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Él, estaba impresionado. Creía que ella sentía algo por él, sus acciones la delataban… pero jamás pensó que se iría ahora, luego de haberse poco menos que declarado. Bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Sin embargo, nunca oyó la puerta cerrarse ni abrirse. ¿Estaría dudando?

Lo estaba. Robin no quería irse, quería estar con él. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a su silla, y se sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo. Él se sobresaltó, pero luego de reconocer el aroma del cabello de la chica, Flores, le correspondió con el abrazo. Enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo su embriagante aroma. Era un momento tan íntimo, tan especial… El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, y disfrutaron de la situación.

Zoro se sentía bien, jamás había estado tan a gusto en los brazos de alguien, más bien, en los brazos de una chica. Es cierto, había tenido sus romances, pero jamás con tanta intensidad como este. Lo hacía cuestionarse, si de verdad se había enamorado antes.

Robin se sentía en casa. Mientras estuvo en los brazos del chico de cabellos Verdoso, su mente sólo pensaba en él. Law y sus acciones desaparecieron, el sufrimiento ya no estaba… Sólo eran ellos dos. Nada, ni nadie más.

-Robin, yo te amo, quiero estar junto a ti… Prometo que jamás te haré daño concientemente, y haré todo lo imposible por no hacerlo intencionalmente. Juntos saldremos de esto, yo quiero ayudarte, yo quiero que seas feliz… He notado que por fuera te vez una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero sé que por dentro eres frágil… e inocente… Yo quiero a las dos Robin… -le dijo abriendo su alma. Todo era la más pura verdad.

Robin, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Las emociones y sentimientos la abrumaban de una forma horrorosa. Sin embargo, le gustaba. Sabía que él decía la verdad, que jamás podría dañarla… Aunque, se preocupaba de su felicidad, y sabía que todavía el quedaba un trecho de camino por recorrer para estar cien por ciento bien…

-Zoro, yo te amo también, con todo mi corazón… Pero hay miles de otras mujeres que quisieran estar contigo… Más bonitas y carismáticas… Y sin traumas ni nada por el estilo… -él rió. ¡No quería a nadie más! La quería a ella.

.

You trick your lovers

That you're wicked and divine

You may be a sinner

But your innocence is mine

Please me

Show me how it's done

Tease me

You are the one

.

-Yo te quiero sólo a ti, no me importa que hayan más mujeres, tú eres la única… Tú eres mi todo… -la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Esa hermosa declaración, la pilló con las barreras abajo. No sabía que decir, el nudo de la garganta no la dejaba hablar. Por lo que en vez de la teoría, decidió ir a la práctica.

Levantó la cabeza, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Estaban nerviosos, como adolescentes en su primer beso.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando. Estaban tan cerca, que podían oír la respiración del otro. Robin cerró los ojos, rozó levemente los labios de Zoro. Una corriente eléctrica los atravesó a ambos. Una vez, pasada la sensación, sus cuerpos reclamaron más. Pero el joven médico no quería ir tan rápido, por medio a dañarla. Y ella, todavía no estaba preparada al cien por ciento.

Zoro miró los ojos de Robin, y los vio con un brillo especial. Quiso suponer que la causa, era el mismo.

-Robin… eres hermosa –dijo él, y la chica se sonrojó tiernamente. Ese aire de niña lo llevaba aún.

La joven se acercó, y depositó un casto y corto beso en los labios del chico, aunque fue más que suficiente para los dos.

-Gracias por todo… me has ayudado demasiado, eres un hombre increíble, Zoro… muchas gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida…—

-Todo lo he hecho porque he querido… Porque me has cautivado, y porque eres una chica espectacular… -Robin sonrió, y abrazó nuevamente al chico que le robaba sus suspiros.

La vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, y estaba segura que la aprovecharía al máximo, con el hombre que la hacía feliz.

.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

.

.

FIN


End file.
